Everything that has Ever Happened
by Lizparks13
Summary: The story of a new companion, Maggie Rogers' life with an all new Doctor, and many familiar faces. AU ish i guess considering I'm making it the 13th Doctor... Rated T incase i add swearing or anything of that sort
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

Hi. This is the story of my life. For 20 years I did nothing. Didn't go anywhere, didn't like school, and hated my job. One day, I met this man. This crazy impossible man and he took me to places I had never even imagined that I could be seeing. But, like all good things it had to come to an end.

My name is Maggie Rogers. And this is the story of how I died.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **6 months earlier**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maggie Rogers woke up screaming.

Not because of a terrible nightmare or a random thought of a gruesome murder that popped into her head, but because of the AC/DC guitar solo blaring from her phone alarm.

_I have got to remember to change that_, she thought as she slowly sat up and turned off the alarm. 6:30am. She groaned as she stood up and moved to open her blinds. London was already busy with early morning commuters and people running to get to work on time, or catch the tube or the train. Maggie sighed. London was a beautiful city indeed full of culture, old buildings and fantastic art. Perfect for an art history major, like Maggie so happened to be. She currently had a job at the National Gallery in Trafalgar Square doing odd jobs; helping out with tours, getting more important people coffee, telling small children not to try and touch the artwork. Sounds tedious, but she adored it. Well, most of it. There were days when a new exhibit opened, or if school groups came and needed specific activities, that she had to get up at 6:30am.

Today was one of those days. And whether Miss Rogers knew it or not, as she lazily wandered into her kitchen in a desperately needing coffee. This was going to be the most important day of her life.


	2. A New Exhibit

**A/N: HI! It feels like forever since I've posted a new story! Well here you go! I will try to update as soon as I can but who knows, school takes up a lot of time! Also special thanks to Bella163327 who is beta-ing the story. She's amazing so go check out her stories! **

_**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Doctor Who, only my Original Characters!**_

~Chapter 1: A New Exhibit~

_The Angel._

It had a very simple title, this detailed and beautiful sculpture. Many experts over the years had attempted to decipher its meaning. Many art lovers had fawned over it. Many historians have tried to trace its artist.

Quite frankly, Maggie found it terrifying.

It was something about the way it was weeping, and she couldn't quite put her finger on why it scared her. It had always seemed untrustworthy, like it would suddenly come to life and attack her.

"Well you look pleased," a voice called out to Maggie, stirring her from her thoughts.

"You know how much I hate this thing Ty," she sighed as she turned around to face him, "and yet I'm always sitting here all day answering peoples' questions on the damn thing. The universe must hate me."

" Sure….but don't blink or it will attack you and eat you alive," Tyler Neils said as he playfully grabbed her shoulders and shook her, doing his best evil laugh.  
>"Not funny," he laughed to himself as she swatted his hands away.<p>

"You still love me," he whispered in her ear.

"You're lucky I do," she said, remembering the day she had met the idiot.

"_167…. 167," Maggie thought as she struggled to find her classroom "Where are you? Of course I'm going to be late on the first day, god dammit."_

_Maggie went to a very large school, where all the hallways looked the exact same. For all she knew, she was about to accidentally walk into some anatomy lecture, something she definitely did not want to do._

"_Thank God!" she exclaimed as she finally saw the shiny door name plate that read 167. As she moved to open the door, her side collided with something. There was a very large thud as she hit the wall. Quickly she turned and saw a very handsome young man moving away from the wall rubbing his shoulder. _

"_Oh my God I'm so sorry!" Maggie said in a higher pitch voice then had she intended but that's what happens when you accidentally hurt a handsome man, then of course she began to ramble "It's the first day and I didn't want to be late so I was rushing and then I went to open the door and then bam suddenly I felt this thing and this thing turns out to be..."_

"_It's fine, really," the man cut her off with a friendly smile; "I should have watched where I was going."_

"_Hehe, yeah…" She giggled as she stared at him; "Oh I mean, I guess we're both to blame then…" she blushed. _

"_I guess so, I'm Tyler Neils," he said smiling._

"_Margret Rogers, but call me Maggie, everyone does and I hate the name Margret."  
>"All right, Maggie, after you," Tyler said holding the door open.<em>

"_Thanks." _

"Maggie?" Tyler asked, interrupting her train of thought.

"Hmmm?" she hummed at him

"I asked you what you thought," he said obviously annoyed.

"About?" she had not been attention.

"You Miss Rogers need to learn how to listen," Tyler said in his most condescending voice.

"You, Mr. Neils, need to learn how to be more interesting," she stated flatly. "Don't you have somewhere else to be? I'm handling the creepy statue remember?"

"Have fun, I'll see you later then love," he said, as he exited the exhibition room, "oh and remember, don't blink!" he laughed.

Maggie shook her head as her friend left. _Guess it's just me and Miss Miserable over here, _she thought, and turning around to stare at the weeping sculpture. _I'd be miserable too if I was that creepy._

"No flash photography," Maggie sighed as yet another flash went off. There were many boring jobs in the world. Ushering people in and out of the exhibition hall was one of them, and the past six hours could not have gone slower.

As the last of the people finally left the hall, Maggie decided to close the hall. As she reached for the door, a man came rushing down the hall. 

"Wait!" he said while trying to catch his breath, "Sorry I'm late, but could I please just see this statue for a minute."

"Can't you just come back tomorrow? Please I really want to close up." Maggie responded with an annoyed sigh.

"It will only take a moment," the man said, walking into the hall past Maggie, who crossed her arms and let out an annoyed huff. She watched as the man circled the angel, getting as close as he could to it then backing away. She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, as he continued to examine the statue.

"You're really into this aren't you?" she asked, an amused smirk growing on her face.

"Shh," as the only reply she received.

"Did you just shush me?" Maggie hadn't been shushed lately and she did not like it. 

"SHH" he replied, even louder this time. She sighed and let him continue to do….whatever it was that he was doing. Eventually he walked over to her, keeping his eye on the statue and asked,

"What is this piece called again?"

"_The Angel"_ she stated, looking at him once again in confusion

"And who's the artist?" he asked 

"Anonymous," replied Maggie.

"Thought so, all right thank you Miss," he said, as he went to exit the hall.

"Right…" she said slowly, "Bye."

_And then there were two_, she thought, her glace going back to the weeping angel.

She turned to pack up her stuff when she thought she heard a strange ruffling sound coming form behind her. She turned quickly; there was nothing but the angel. 

"Hello?" she called.

No reply. She shrugged, _must have just been the wind_.

She turned around again, and began to gather her books and shove them in her bag.

Again, there a ruffling noise, almost like… _wings? _ Once again she spun on her heels.

Nothing but the statue , a statue that seemed to be a hell of a lot closer to her that it used to be.

"What the… Tyler is this you? Are you playing a joke on me? So what if I'm scared of the statue? You're scared of knees! Knees for goodness sake! Like what the hell!" she shouted into the empty room.

_Empty._

Yet she felt that familiar sense of fear building up inside her stomach. Like every butterfly in there had just decided to have a big fight.

Her breathing became slightly staggered as she looked around the room. _The quicker I pack up, the quicker I can leave. There is nothing to be afraid of. There is nothing to be afraid of._

Slowly she turned around and began to walk towards her stuff when that oh- so-familiar rustling began again. She spun around as fast as she could.

Maggie Rogers woke up screaming, that is how she was convinced she would die.


End file.
